


儿时

by basicallysdonly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly
Summary: Sammy只有八九岁





	儿时

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy只有八九岁

　　John去了工作，Winchester家的两个小孩子一人占据一张床，正在深重的夜色里休息睡觉。本应如此，但是。

　　Sam探出毛茸茸的小脑袋，只从被子里露出头顶、眼睛和半截耳朵。他害怕又急切地轻声呼唤另一张床的少年：

　　“Dean……”

　　另一张床上的由斑驳的白色团成的小山包闻声动了动，接着一声蓦地翻床，Dean整个头露了出来，他探出手揉了揉惺忪睡眼，口中发出安抚的嘘声：“没事的，Sammy，什么都没有，我在这。”

　　Sam被醒着的哥哥鼓起勇气，顿感恐惧消散了大半，但他不敢想如果Dean又一次睡着，那就再次只剩下他一人了。于是他提高音量，又喊了一声：“Dean……”

　　Dean这下全醒了，他向房门挪近，给身前留出位置，被子里的手横着伸出去，先去开了床头小灯，又拍拍床单，说：“来这，没事，别怕。”

　　Sam快速地掀开被子，开心地爬起来，往Dean的方向急切地跑过去。他的动作显得那么急，仿佛背后有什么怪物在追他，Dean觉得不对劲，借着灯光仔细观察他的小弟弟。泪痕，他看到了泪痕，甚至还有点没干透的水渍残留在Sam肉嘟嘟的脸上。他又看向时钟，离他们上床睡觉只过去了四十多分钟。

　　“你怎么了？”Dean问。

　　“我……我做噩梦了……很多怪物追着我，你和Dad都不在……只有我一个人……我一直在找你和Dad……”Sam不安地扭动身体，小声回答。

　　“没事，没事，我在这。”Dean安抚他，手指缠上Sam柔软的打着卷的头发，抚摸他的头顶，随后吻上脸颊的泪痕，舔掉那些水渍，想让他安心下来。一切就跟妈妈在安慰他时的一样。

　　Sam和他所想一样安静了下来，隆隆的心跳声也渐渐趋于平缓。

　　Dean又困了，停了下来，面对着Sam慢慢闭上眼睛，模糊的、漂浮着的意识逐渐占领他抚慰Sam的想法和动作，臂弯下温暖的热度透过皮肤传到他心脏，手肘慢慢下滑，手掌来到Sam的后背，有一下没一下地轻拍。然后，温热的触感在他脸颊绽开，Dean又朦朦胧胧睁开眼睛，Sam放大的脸占据了他整个视界，连床头灯光都被他挡住了。

　　“我睡不着，Dean……”

　　Sam在亲他。好吧，Dean知道自己的小弟弟想干什么了，他想玩上次Dean教他的游戏。记忆在他缓慢转动的大脑里零碎重现：同样的某天深夜，Dean哄着引领着Sam帮自己手淫，作为回报，Dean也摸遍了他的全身。

　　Sam说过很舒服，耳朵都红透了，并不知道他们在干什么。Dean实际也不是非常清楚，他只知道这样很舒服，Sammy会和他一样舒服。

　　“好吧，Sammy。”Dean嘟囔道，声音低得几乎听不清，之后回吻Sam，先是几次亲上脸颊，感受到肉肉、柔嫩的触感，又往侧面移动，来到嘴巴，轻轻地亲上去。双手探进T恤内，在腰际往上直至肩胛骨。Sam还是小孩子特有的柔软、光滑的肤质，不像John的双手一样是饱经风霜的粗砺。Dean摸了一圈Sam的后背，又绕回了前面，在胸口打转，直到觉得足够了，再慢慢挪到Sam的小乳头上拨动。

　　Sam发出了细小的被取悦的声音，容许Dean把身体整个蜷进被窝里、留他一个人在外面。Dean撩起Sam的衣服，舌尖试探地舔上Sam的乳头，绕着那个小点打转，完全濡湿挺立的乳尖再用嘴巴含住吮吸。Sam抱住Dean的头，又拉着他的手往下。

　　Dean从善如流，用手隔着裤子摸了两下，感觉到那小小的还未发育的玩意儿充血站立，被睡意的粘液塞满的小脑袋努力转了转，身体又向下深入，最终停在Sam的裤裆之前。他解下了他的裤子，把那小巧的器官从内裤里掏出来。湿热的舌尖一下一下由根部到顶端舔上去，Dean又听见Sam压抑的喘息和呻吟，间杂几句唤他名字的声音。

　　等他用上手揉搓Sam的囊袋，再舔了不知几次，Sam终于发出含糊的极乐的呻吟，身体也跟着颤抖扭动，一声声“Dean”叫得比再小的时候摔倒了哭着找他还勤。Sam的性器上只流出一些透明的液体。Dean不想把这些粘到衣服或者床单上，于是帮Sam舔掉，又捋了两把，帮他把裤子上衣整理好，才从被子里钻出头来。

　　“Sammy，睡吧。”Dean真的困极了，眼睛睁也睁不开，手迷迷糊糊地抚上Sam的背部，将人搂在自己怀里。Sam还在高潮的余韵下颤抖，但快感又让他觉得疲惫，Dean温暖的体温更是让他安心。在Dean轻声细语的安抚下，他回抱了哥哥，手臂紧贴着Dean衣服下的腰侧，平静地进入了睡眠。


End file.
